Mistakes in Love
by killer.jeon
Summary: Segalanya memang salah. Tapi Jimin merasa kesalahannya itu benar, untuk dirinya dan juga untuk pria yang kini terjerat dalam talinya. "Jeon Jungkook itu keponakan mu Jimin" dan ia tak mau tahu, karena Jimin tak tahu. KOOKMIN/Jikook, slight! KOOKGA & VMIN
1. Sucking blood

**MISTAKES in LOVE**

….

 **Cast :**

Jeon Jungkook (20 tahun)

Park Jimin (27 tahun)\

….

 **Pair :**

KookMin

….

 **Slight :**

KookGa

….

 _"_ _Sekali lagi kau takut dengan ku, kau lenyap di bawah gigitan ku, Park Jimin"_

….

By Kelly

….

Jimin menumpukkan dua lengannya di depan dada, bersama dengan pandangnya yang meluncur ke arah deretan gedung-gedung yang berdiri kokoh menantang langit di kota Busan. 5 Tahun tak berkunjung, rupanya telah membuat Jimin terkejut dengan perubahan pesat kota ini. Busan telah merubah pesonanya dengan keramaian yang sama seperti di Seoul.

Untuk beberapa saat Jimin menghela nafas. Lelah karena _jatlag_ begitu merusak sebagian tenaga dalam tubuhnya. Ia berencana akan tidur selama 12 jam setelah sampai di kediaman kakaknya nanti. Netra Jimin melirik ke arah istrinya yang tertidur, menumpukan kepalanya pada sandaran jok. Dipangkuan wanita itu ada putri kecilnya yang juga terlelap dengan nyaman. Sangat beruntung mereka bisa tidur, sedangkan Jimin harus memantau sopirnya agar tidak salah jalan—karena ia sedikit tak percaya dengan laki-laki paruh baya di depannya itu meski ada _maps screen_.

"Komplek ke tiga, block D nomer 127. Paman Jo masih mengingat jalur cepatnya bukan? Ini sudah terlalu sore."

Jimin memelihat sejenak jam digital di tangannya. Tanpa sadar ia mendesah keras, menghempaskan kelelahan yang bersarang di perut juga dadanya.

"Saya masih mengingatnya Tuan. Kita sudah hampir sampai."

Tidak menjawab, Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi jendela. Ingatannya bergulir, mengulang percakapannya dengan sang kakak 2 hari lalu—yang menyebabkan ia hadir di kota Busan.

 _"_ _Aku sudah membelikannya untuk mu. Rumahnya luas, desain dan dekorasinya sama persis dengan milikku. Jimin kau akan menyesal jika tidak disini. Kau harus menghargai pengorbanan ku untuk mu mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu."_

 _Jimin mendengar nada ancam yang mengambang di atas ucapan sang kakak yang menggodanya di ujung telepon sana. Sebelum ia membalas, Jimin menyruput secangkir cappucinonya yang sedikit mendingin. Kemudian meletakkan cangkir itu kembali dengan pelan._

 _"_ _Sejak kapan kau perhitungan nunna, bukankah keluarga Jeon mu tak pernah menganggap pengeluaran itu ada? Kalian kan kelewat kaya."_

 _"_ _Ini memakai uang ku, bodoh!" Jimin tertawa geli. Ah hal yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan selama ini adalah menggoda kakak cantiknya itu. Park Yujung. Oh bukan, Jeon Yujung._

 _"_ _Oke, akan mengambilnya. Terimakasih nunna, kau memang yang terbaik. Sepertinya istriku akan senang mendengar hal ini. Oh bagaimana kabar keponakan ku, dia sudah lulus?"_

 _Jeon Jungkook, itu yang ia maksud. Ia pernah melihat putra dari kakaknya itu melalui foto yang dikirim padanya sewaktu ia masih berusia 11 tahun. Laki-laki kecil yang menggemaskan, tapi dingin disisi lain. Sebenarnya Jimin ingin tinggal di Busan dengan kakak-kakaknya. Tapi karena eommanya menginginkan Jimin untuk tinggal di Jepang bersama appanya, maka Jimin tidak akan menuntut ataupun memberontak. Mungkin hanya rindu yang sering menjadi penyakitnya selama ini._

 _"_ _Kau pasti tak akan percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat Jimin. Jungkook seperti bukan putraku, tapi…." Ucapan Yujung menggantung. Jimin merasakan keraguan yang terdengar dari sambungan itu. Rasanya ia ingin menekan suaranya dan berteriak pada sang kakak untuk melanjutkan—karena sungguh Jimin sangat penasaran._

 _"_ _Nunna?"_

 _"_ _Dia seperti orang asing yang tinggal dirumah ku. Jungkook seperti teman kelas yang dingin dan sangat menyeramkan. Kau pasti tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan, akan tetapi jika kau melihat…ku pikir sebaiknya kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Terus terang, aku tak bermaksud untuk membuat mu menghindari putraku… aku hanya… "_

 _"_ _Nunna, aku mengerti"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak. Akan aku beritahu saat kau sudah sampai sini dan berkumpul dengan kakak-kakakmu"_

Dan kala itu Jimin tak tahu mengapa ia terdiam sangat lama. Seolah apa yang baru saja didengarnya adalah hal yang menyangkut tentang dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Membuatnya mendadak tak nyaman. Namun tanpa alasan. Jimin mencoba menghilangkan, dan setidaknya untuk saat ini kegelisahan itu lenyap, kecuali nama yang tanpa sadar telah tersemat mati di lubuk dan juga pikirannya.

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _._

oooKMooo

.

"Lihat, bahkan sudah menjadi ayah pun tubuhmu masih seperti putraku yang sekolah JHS. Kau sama sekali tidak cocok dipanggil ayah"

Park Jungso, kakak kembaran Jeon Yujung itu terbahak lupa usia. Ia memukul bahu Jimin sambil memandang saudara lainnya, seakan mengatakan 'benar'kan apa yang ku katakan, dia pendek'. Sementara itu, Jimin menatap datar _hyung_ yang sangat hoby mengejeknya. Well, sebenarnya ia juga benci dengan tubuhnya yang seperti kurcaci jika disandingkan dengan para hyungnya itu. Tapi biarlah, karena ia akan tetap awet muda bukan? Jimin harus membanggakan diri sendiri.

"Jangan begitu dengan adik kecil kita Jungso. Dia baru datang, sambutan mu tak mengenakkan. Paman Lee, tolong bawa semua koper ini di kamar yang sudah kusiapkan. Ayo Jimin kita ke ruang makan, kami sudah memasak enak untukmu"

 _Jadi begini rasanya tinggal bersama dengan saudara-saudaraku, kenapa tidak kurasakan dari dulu_

Jimin tersenyum disela obrolan-obrolan ringan mereka. Kadang juga akan tertawa saat guyonan garing kakak iparnya. Dia memiliki saudara yang mudah bergaul dan cepat menciptakan suasana hangat seperti ini. Bahkan istrinya yang cukup pendiam kini terlihat turut menimpali candaan omong kosong hyung dan nunnanya.

Tapi, saat ini Jimin tak menyuarakan suaranya sedikit pun. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlempar padanya hanya terbalas gumaman dari mulut merah ranumnya.

"Dia sedang datang bulan Park Seulgi?"

Begitu pertanyaan kakak kembarnya pada sang istri. Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil atau mungkin tidak dapat dikatakan senyum karena tak ada satupun sudut bibir yang tertarik. Kakak nomer tiganya menggoda Jimin dengan mengatakan bahwa si bungsu tengah kekeyangan akibat makan yang berlebihan tadi. Kenyataannya Jimin hanya melahap 3 sendok bingsu dan selesai. Ia tak memasukkan bahan makanan ataupun minuman lainnya ke dalam perut.

"Jika kau lelah, kau bisa tidur sekarang…tentang…. _dia…_ kita bisa ceritakan diluar rumah"

Jeon Yujung akhirnya berucap setelah menyadari adik bungsunya tak menyahut apapun dari perbincangan mereka. Melirik sejenak suaminya yang rupanya telah melempar pandangnya lebih dulu.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin benar aku kelelahan. Ini juga sudah malam, kalian harus tidur."

.

oooKMooo

.

Dia bohong. Nyatanya sampai pukul 1 malam, Jimin masih tetap terjaga, dua kelopak matanya masih terbuka tanpa tanda-tanda ingin terlelap. Disampingnya sang istri tertidur pulas dengan lengan yang melingkar di dadanya. Jimyun putrinya satu kamar dengan dua anak kakak sulungnya, Pak Jungso.

Tidak ada pikiran yang menggangunya, tapi entah kenapa ia begitu gelisah. Hatinya seperti digentayangi sesuatu tak kentara yang Jimin yakini bukan setan. Selang beberapa menit, Jimin merasakan kerongkongannya terasa kering, padahal seingatnya dirinyalah yang paling banyak minum sore tadi. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Jimin lekas bangun, perlahan memindahkan lengan istrinya lalu turun dari ranjang.

Seluruh lampu di setiap ruang rumah ini telah padam, melainkan ruang dapur. Dari ujung tangga, Jimin mendengar sayup-sayup suara anak kecil tengah cekikikan, disusul suara pria yang cukup berat. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal suara itu, suara yang tidak pernah didengarnya sebelum ini. Kaki Jimin melangkah pelan menuruni setiap anak tangga, netranya tak lepas barang sebentar dari ruang dapur. Semakin kakinya mendekati dasar, siluet dua orang itu menjadi jelas dipandangannya.

" _Ini terlalu cair, ini bukan bubur dad_ "

Disebrang sana, seorang gadis kecil duduk dipangkuan sesosok pria yang Jimin yakini tingginya lebih darinya. Gadis kecil itu mecelupkan sendoknya dalam mangkuk, menyuapkannya pada mulut si pria.

"Yang penting bisa dimakan Jeon Jungsil, "

Tangan pria itu membelai lembut rambut si kecil, mengecupkan bibirnya pada puncak kepala gadis itu. Jimin terpaku ditempatnya. Ia tak sedang menebak—siapa pria yang duduk di kursi meja _pantry—_ karena hanya satu nama saja yang terlintas dalam pikirannya kala obsidiannya melihat pria itu.

 _Jeon Jungkook_

Pria dengan surai rambut disibakkan ke atas, menampilkan dahi lebarnya. Pahatan setiap lekuk wajahnya begitu tegas, hidungnya yang kelewat bangir, tulang pipi serta rahangnya amat menonjol. Apakah benar itu Jeon Jungkook? Pria kecil yang ada di galeri ponselnya ini? Bagaimana bisa sosok itu berubah begitu cepat dengan kesempurnaan fisik yang tak pernah Jimin duga.

" _dad, ada orang_ "

Baik Jimin maupun Jungkook, keduanya sama-sama tersentak. Tapi, Jimin lebih terkejut lagi karena kini ia mendapat manik hijau terang Jungkook menyorotnya. Ia ingin bersuara, merancang kosa kata tapi lidahnya kelewat kelu. Tangannya bergerak reflek menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

 _Hey itu keponakan mu_

Jimin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus gugup? keringatnya bermunculan dari sela-sela pori telapak tangannya. Sebenarnya siapa yang hendak ia temui saat ini.

"Hai, apakah kau Jeon Jungkook, putra kakak ku?"

Berhasil. Tapi ia merasa aneh. Ada sesuatu yang lupa ia pikirkan. Terlalu larut dengan keterpanaannya melihat wajah rupawan keponakannya, Jimin sampai lupa dengan percakapan dua sosok yang kini duduk tak jauh darinya.

Dad? Daddy? Jika benar pria itu Jeon Jungkook, bagaimana bisa keponakannya itu telah memiliki anak? Seingatnya Jungkook masihlah 20 tahun. Ya Jimin ingat. Karena saat Jimin 11 tahun, jelas nunnanya mengatakan bahwa Jungkook saat itu berusia 4 tahun.

Beberapa saat Jimin tersadar dari pemikirannya sendiri. Mengesampingkan pikiran itu dan mengingat ucapan _nunnanya_ 3 hari yang lalu.

 _"_ _Dia seperti orang asing yang tinggal dirumah ku. Jungkook seperti teman kelas yang dingin dan sangat menyeramkan. Kau pasti tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan, akan tetapi jika kau melihat…ku pikir sebaiknya kau harus lebih berhati-hati….."_

Well, Jimin mengakui bagian kalimat nunnanya yang mengatakan bahwa Jungkook seperti orang asing, dingin dan sedikit menyeramkan. Dari tatapan Jungkook yang datarpun sudah cukup menjelaskan. Jadi sepertinya Jimin percuma bertanya pada sosok itu—jika dia benar seorang Jeon Jungkook. Sial, dia telah terlanjur bic—

"Ya aku Jungkook. Kau paman Jimin, benar?"

Sebentar. Apakah ada orang lain selain mereka bertiga di dapur ini? Jimin menatap sekitar dengan bingung, menghadap kembali pada keponakannya yang sekarang tengah menyematkan senyuman tulus tanpa melihatnya.

"Y-ya" _lidah tolong dukung aku untuk saat ini oke?!_ Jimin mengusap telapak tangannya pada kemeja. Melempar pandangnya sejenak pada Jungkook, lalu beralih menuju lemari pendingin di sudut ruang dapur.

"Padahal aku hanya menebak. Kenapa paman belum tidur?"

"Eh"

Belum sempat tangannya menarik gagang pintu kulkas, suara Jungkook lagi-lagi membuatnya gugup. Tubuh Jimin berbalik cepat, menghadap kembali pada sosok Jungkook yang menggendong si kecil di depan dada. Dalam pandangnya Jungkook mengulas senyum. Sedangkan Jimin masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Atau mungkin ini efek mengantuk dan ia sedikit berhalusinasi? Tidak mungkin.

"Ambillah minum dulu paman, kau pasti haus"

Jimin tak berkata apapun. Dalam hati ia mengumpati diri sendiri, kenapa ia tampak tolol di hadapan keponakannya. Buru-buru Jimin mengambil salah satu botol jus rasa sirsak dalam kulkas, menenggaknya hingga menyisaan separuh air. Dan terasa sangat melegakan ketika air itu mengguyur habis dahaga yang sempat menyerangnya.

Ketika Jimin hendak menenggak sekali lagi cairan jus itu, si kecil dalam gendongan Jungkook bersuara.

" _dad,_ siapa nama _bibi_ itu"

Shit!

PYARR!

"Uhuk…ukh..uhhuk"

Suara pecah botol kaca dan sedakan Jimin bersahutan. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat. Kegugupannya merusak tingkahnya. Kecerobohan yang baru pertama kali ia lakukan hanya karena gugupnya yang menggila. Jimin berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali. Tangannya menebahi dada, berharap batuk yang diciptakannya segera usai. Tatapannya terus menunduk, ia terlalu takut memandang ke arah mata lain yang kemungkinan mampu membunuhnya. Segera ia berjongkok, memunguti pecahan botol kaca yang tercecer di lantai.

"Paman, _gwechana?_ "

Sekali lagi Jimin tersentak. Hingga tanpa sengaja jemarinya menyentuh serpihan kaca yang kini menancap diujung jemarinya. Cairan merah pekat segera keluar dari luka itu.

"Auw..."

"Astaga paman! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mu!"

Gerakan tangan Jungkook lebih cepat menarik telunjuk Jimin yang terluka. Hingga akhirnya Jimin merasakan ujung jarinya itu dalam balutan bibir keponakannya. Kembali panas menjalar dari ujung jemarinya dan menyebar begitu hebat diseluruh tubuh. Merasakan lidah hangat Jungkook menyedot kasar darah yang keluar.

"Jimin, apa yang terjadi!"

Jimin cepat mendongak, mendapati kakak-kakaknya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan gurat kekhawatiran. Sementara Jungkook masih dalam kegiatannya menghisap ujung jari Jimin dengan gerakan yang berbeda. Pria yang lebih muda darinya itu menutup mata, seolah menikmati makanan yang tengah diemutnya. Kepalanya berganti-ganti posisi dari kanan lalu ke kiri.

Jimin ketakutan. Dadanya naik turun tak terkendali. Separuh tenaganya seolah terhisap habis bersama dengan darah yang seharusnya diludahkan oleh Jungkook. Bahkan sekarang ia mampu mendengar dengan jelas geraman nafsu Jungkook di telinga.

"Sudah!"

Kesadaran Jimin kembali, cepat-cepat ia menarik tangannya. Namun, entah gerakannya tangannya yang terlalu lambat atau Jungkook yang terlalu cepat, pergelangan Jimin kembali tertawan di genggaman tangan keponakannya itu.

"Auw, sa-sakit, jungkook-ah" rintihnya lirih, merasakan kuku-kuku panjang Jungkook menancap tepat di nadi tangannya. Jimin meringis kecil, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kesakitannya dari para saudaranya.

Tatapan Jimin beralih menatap wajah keponakannya. Bermaksud memberitahu Jungkook untuk melepaskan genggaman menyakitkan itu. Tapi, hal yang tak pernah di duganya, sesuatu yang ia anggap hanya dalam film juga cerita fiksi—saat ini benar-benar terjadi di depan matanya tanpa penghalang.

"Sekali lagi kau takut dengan ku, kau lenyap di bawah gigitan ku, Park Jimin"

Ucap Jungkook bersamaan dengan keluarnya dua gigi taring yang panjang dari mulut. Manik pria itu memancarkan terang warna _zamrud_ dan sesaat setelahnya….

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

TBC


	2. A Tatto

**MISTAKES in LOVE**

….

 **Cast :**

Jeon Jungkook (20 tahun)

Park Jimin (27 tahun)

….

 **Pair :**

KookMin

….

 **Slight :**

KookGa

….

 _"_ _Jungkook-ah, kau bisa meminum darah ku untu menepis rasa sakitmu."_

….

By Kelly

….

Seulgi terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar engahan dari suaminya. Mendadak wanita itu panik, mendapati Jimin tampak kacau, bergerak gelisah di bawah selimut. Jemari pria surai _ash brown_ itu mencengkram kuat bantal, peluh menbanjiri dahi juga rambutnya.

"Yeobo? Bangunlah, apa yang terjadi, astaga"

Kalimat yang diucapkannya menjadi berantakan. Terlalu takut dan bingung. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah menemui keadaan suaminya seperti ini. Tangannya ia bawa menebahi dada Jimin pelan, berharap pria itu sedikit lebih tenang atau jika tidak suaminya dapat terbangun. Namun, tak ada yang berubah. Pelupuk Jimin masih tertutup rapat, memunculkan lipatan tipis di masing-masing sudut mata. Kepala suaminya bergeleng gaduh.

"Hahh.,.akh,…hahhah"

Seulgi dirundung takut berlebihan. Tanpa pikir panjang, wanita itu melarikan dirinya keluar kamar meminta pertolongan pada kakak-kakaknya.

"Aku sudah menepuk dadanya tapi dia tidak bangun juga eonni" Seulgi menggigiti ujung jarinya—tanda ketakutannya—memandang bergantian saudaranya yang saat ini mengelilingi tempat tidur Jimin.

"Ya Tuhan, Jimin, ada apa dengan mu? Bangunlah sayang. Oppa, bagaimana ini"

Tak ada bedanya dengan Seulgi, Yujung juga sama cemasnya. Membawa tangannya menyisir surai Jimin, menyapu keringat yang telah banjir dari seluruh permukaan wajah adik kesayangannya.

"Tampar saja, agar Jimin cepat sadar"

Park Jungso yang sedari tadi diam berfikir mencari jalan keluar tiba-tiba berucap tanpa dosa dengan wajah yang dibuat polos.

Plak

"Auw! Apa salah ku!" katanya tak terima, pukulan dari istrinya tak pernah main-main padanya. Sambil mengusap lengannya yang menjadi korban pukul wanita disampingnya, mata Jungso memicing sebal ke arah wanita itu.

"Bisakah usulan mu tidak lebih ekstrim dari itu. Otak mu benar-benar dangkal"

Sang istri mendengus gusar. Kemudian ia melangkah mengambil gelas isi air putih di atas nakas. Duduk ditepian ranjang lalu mencelupkan tangannya pada gelas dan mencipratkan airnya di wajah Jimin.

"Hah!Hah!"

Basuhan itu berhasil. Mata Jimin membiak memperlihatkan bola matanya yang bersemu merah. Nafasnya tak teratur dibawah rasa takutnya. Lelaki itu melihat sekitar, menyadari seluruh anggota keluarganya telah merapat mengrumuninya. Tapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Sesuatu barusaja terjadi dan ia ingin sembunyi.

"Jimin, apa kau barusaja mimpi buruk?"

Jimin langsung menoleh ke arah kiri dimana suara Yujung muncul. Dilihatnya air muka sang kakak yang teramat cemas, sungguh Jimin merasa bersalah. Tapi, bukankah mereka juga melihat apa yang barusaja Jimin alami semalam. Suara botol kaca itu terjatuh sangat keras, Jimin tak mengelak ulahnya akan membuat gaduh isi rumah kelauarga Jeon ini.

Sebentar, tadi Yujung mengatakan 'mimpi buruk'. Perlukah ia menjelaskan bahwa ia pingsan gara-gara putranya. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu berfikir kalau dia sedang mimpi buruk.

Sejenak Jimin mengernyit, tak memberi balasan. Alih-alih Jimin mengedarkan pandangnya sekali lagi, mencoba mencari sosok yang membuat dirinya ketakutan. Dari pandangannya, sosok itu sepertinya tidak ada. Jungkook tidak datang. Dimana lelaki itu?

"Hyung, dimana Jungkook?"

Jimin bertanya dengan sirat tak terbaca. Takut, ingin, dan sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya yang tak dapat diungkapkan juga tak ingin ia akui. Rindu. Seluruh kakak-kakaknya serta sang istri saling lempar pandang, sebelum akhirnya Jung Haneul memberi jawaban yang membuat kebingungan seorang Jimin semakin menempati titik tertinggi.

"Jungkook belum pulang dari China, mungkin nanti malam. Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Tidak. Ini konyol. Jelas-jelas semalam ia melihat sosok pria tinggi itu dihadapannya, menyumbang senyum tulus ke arahnya dan menghisap darahnya sampai akhirnya ia tergeletak tak berdaya saat itu juga. Lalu apa maksud ucapan kakaknya. Candaan macam apa ini.

"Apa semalam dia langsung pergi ke China?" Jimin masih terlihat bodoh bersama dengan pertanyaannya. Jimin pikir, ia tidak sedang bermimpi buruk, tidak karena selama ini bunga tidurnya adalah hal-hal indah. Semalam benar-benar terasa nyata, dan ia tidak bohong soal Jungkook yang menghisap darahnya.

"Jimin baru bangun tidur. Kesadarannya belum terkumpul. Beri saja dulu dia minum."

Seulgi menuang air putih lagi ke gelas baru lalu menyodorkannya pada sang suami. Dengan patuh Jimin menerima, tangannya terulur gemetar. Sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak, mengatakan bahwa ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Mereka pikir dia sedang mengigau?! Dasar

"Sebentar, apa yang kau lakukan dengan jarimu, Jimin!"

Jimin terlalu terkejut dengan bentakan Jungsoo. Kakaknya menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar, wajah pria itu menjadi keruh menampakkan kegusarannya.

"Apa ini Jimin!" lagi pria itu menyerukan emosinya. Tak mempercayai apa yang sudah dilihatnya. Telunjuk tangan kanan Jimin tergambar sebuah tato petir panjang warna merah keunguan, di ujungnya sangat pucat. Disisi bagian belakang, tato itu membentuk garis retakan tembok yang mengerikan.

Selama hidupnya, keluarga besar Park tak pernah memperbolehkan anak-keturunannya bertato. Baik tato kontemporer maupun permanen. Jika itu terjadi, mereka harus diasingkan atau tak dianggap dalam keluarga itu. Alasannya sama sekali tak diketahui Jimin. Belum. Jimin belum mengetahui alasan apa dibalik hal itu. Tapi saudaranya telah menganggap Jimin melakukan kesalahan. Bahkan tato itu adalah tato permanen, seolah Jimin sedang ingin menantang maut.

Jimin memandang nanar jari telunjuknya. Jari yang sama dengan jari yang dihisap Jungkook semalam. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Jimin mendongak memandangi kakak-kakaknya juga sang istri. Rautnya sendu ingin menjelaskan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Tapi apakah mereka akan mempercayainya.

"A-aku—ini bukan aku yang melakukannya, _hyung._ Bukankah kau juga sudah melihatku kemarin sore. Tak ada tato sedikitpun diatas kulit ku. I-ini bukan…aku, aku-aku hanya tidur dan terbangun semalam lalu melihat…."

"Semalam kami terjaga Jimin, tidak ada diantara kami yang tidur kecuali kau dan istrimu, jangan mengada-ada. Kita akan bawa kau kerumah sakit."

Jung Haneul berbalik tak meminta penjelasan apapun dari Jimin. Wanita itu merogoh saku dressnya, mengambil ponsel.

"Dokter Choi, adikku Jimin mengalami hal aneh. Bisakah kau memeriksanya. Aku sudah panik setengah mati. Cepat kemarilah. Suamiku ayo kita keluar"

Dan wanita itu berlalu. Disusul kakak-kakaknya satu persatu. Sekarang menyisakan Yujung juga istrinya yang terduduk di samping kanan-kiri Jimin, memandang iba ke arah pria itu.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan semalam Jimin. Kau bisa cerita pada nunna mu ini"

Yujung berucap lembut, menepuk-nepuk bahu adiknya dengan sayang—menyuruh Jimin untuk mempercayainya. Ia mengerti, mimpi buruk Jimin bukanlah sekedar mimpi. Meskipun ia tak tahu, setidaknya ia ingin memahami adik tercintanya.

Jimin membalas tatapan sang kakak, lalu menunduk setelahnya. Keraguan masih menggantung di ulu hatinya. Ketika semua fakta menyerang untuk menyanggah apa yang tengah terjadi pada Jimin, Yujung mengulurkan kesediaan untuk mendengar ceritanya. Tapi, wanita itu pulalah orang yang bersangkutan dalam ceritanya. Dia ibu Jungkook, pria yang telah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Tidakkah nunna melihat ku terkena serpihan kaca botol di dapur? Semalam aku memecahkan botol karena ceroboh."

Pelan Jimin berucap. Ragu masih menggondeli lidahnya.

"Kami sama sekali tak mendengar kejadian pecahnya botol Jimin. Semua saudara mu duduk diruang makan, bukankah kau juga sudah tahu dimana letak ruang makan. Itu ada di dekat dapur."

Tidak mungkin. Apa semalam ia berhalusinasi? Membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang sosok Jungkook karena ia sudah berfikir takut tentang lelaki itu. Tapi ia sangat jelas melihat Jungkook mengeluarkan dua taring yang panjang keluar dari mulut, dua gigi taring kecil di deretan gigi bawah. Jimin juga tak melewatkan manik pria itu berubah menjadi warna zamrud yang terang. Indah awalnya tapi aura gelap tetap berselimut disana.

Jimin bukan orang yang suka mengarang cerita atau senang berkhayal. Apa yang terjadi semalam bukanlah kebohongan, baik dari mimpi ataupun ingatannya.

"Apakah jika aku menceritakan kepada nunna, nunna akan percaya padaku?"

Yujung memandang Jimin ragu, tapi akhirnya ia memangguk yakin. Mempercayai seluruh omongan adiknya itu adalah kebiasaanya, prioritasnya karena Yujung sangat mencintai adiknya. Bahkan bila itu hanyalah kekonyolan Jimin, ia percaya.

"Baik dengarkan aku. Semalam aku turun kehausan, maka aku segera pergi ke dapur. Dan aku tak menyangka, putramu, Jeon Jungkook disana. Sungguh aku tak salah lihat. Dia juga mengakui bahwa dia Jungkook. Anak mu bersama putrinya. Memakan bubur yang katanya seperti bukan bubur. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat gugup. Bibir ku sama sekali tak dapat ku kendalikan. Saat aku menenggak jus, putri Jungkook berucap dengan kalimat yang membuat ku ingin mengumpat. Lalu reflek botol ku jatuh dan prang ….pecah begitu saja. Ketika aku memunguti pecahan itu, Jungkook menghampiriku sambil membentakku. Tapi aku diam. Beberapa saat kemudian, kalian muncul di ambang pintu berteriak cemas padaku. Kembali aku melihat Jungkook karena aku merasa anakmu menghisap darahku tanpa di keluarkan, aku menarik jariku tapi Jungkook menahan ku. Dan saat itulah…Jungkook berucap sebelum gigi taring putramu keluar. Dia….seperti…..vampir"

Jimin mengakhiri ucapannya takut-takut. Terus terang dia memang penakut, kecuali menonton film horror, sama sekali ia tidak. Untuk beberapa saat berlangsung, hanya hening yang mengikat. Tidak ada sahutan dari Yujung tidak ada pula dari Seulgi. Kedua wanita itu terdiam seolah tengah mencerna omongan Jimin barusan. Nafas Jimin tertahan di pangkal hidung, bersiap-siap menyambut tanggapan dua wanita disampingnya itu. Dalam hati Jimin mulai menghitung….1…2…3…emmm

"HAHAHAHA….."

Sesuai _feeling_ nya, dua wanita itu terbahak. Yujung terjatuh ke lantai, saking kerasnya ia terpingkal-pingkal. Salah satu tangan Yujung mengepal memukul meja nakas, tangan lainnya memegangi perutnya yang mulai mengeras. Disebelah kanan Seulgi menutup mulut ikut tertawa, bahkan istrinya itu mendekati jendela seakan-akan agar suaminya tidak melihat.

 _Sialan, mereka tidak percaya._

"Jimin….hahaha….imajinasi mu terlalu tinggi. Tapi itu keren. Nunna akan memberitahu Lee Soman teman nunna untuk menerima cerita mu ini. Pasti ia akan menerima, itu bagus untuk konsep comeback EXO"

Kata Yujung seusainya tertawa, sedikit menyisakan cekikan kecil yang mengesalkan bagi Jimin.

"Jadi kalian tidak percaya padaku? Telunjukku adalah bukti" tidak terima. Sama sekali tidak terima. Bibirnya sudah berbusa-busa mengeluarkan ludah saat bercerita, mereka malah menanggapi dengan gelak tawa yang menjengkelkan. Menganggap cerita Jimin berasal dari khayalannya belaka. Apa-apaan.

"Begini Jimin…" Yujung membenarkan posisinya sejenak. Menghadap Jimin, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, ia melipat bibir untuk tidak terbahak kedua kalinya.

"Yang pertama perlu kau tahu, Jungkook sudah satu minggu di China. Dia sedang mengurus bisnis barunya yang tidak kami ketahui. Tapi dia memang bekerja di kantor. Yang kedua harus kau dengarkan baik-baik…"

Yujung menjetikkan dua jarinya didepan Jimin.

"Jungkook belum memiliki anak, dia masih terlalu muda, Jimin. Ayolah itu jelas sekedar mimpi."

"Tapi…."

"Sebentar, biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimat ku. Jungkook memang dingin padaku, pada semua orang tanpa terkecuali. Tapi bukan berarti Jungkook dingin dalam hal fisik mirip vampir. Mata Jungkook memang berbeda, tapi selama ini Jungkook tidak pernah menyembunyikan gigi taring panjang seperti apa yang kau katakan. Dia masihlah putraku Jimin, dia bukan keturunan vampir"

Yujung menarik senyum kala menatap Jimin yang terdiam. Ia tahu pikiran Jimin sedang kalut karena lelah. Dikecupnya dahi adiknya itu, lalu mengusuk gemas rambut Jimin.

"Akan ku buatkan sarapan untuk mu. Tenang saja aku tidak akan menceritakan pada siapunpun imajinasi mu itu. Akan ku simpan rapat, percayalah padaku. Ayo Seulgi membuat sarapan, ini sudah pukul 5 pagi"

Kedua wanita itu keluar kamar. Menutup pintu pelan-pelan memberi waktu Jimin untuk tenang. Sungguh, Jimin merasa dipermainkan. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Mungkin benar apa yang terjadi malam hanyalah halusinasi belaka. Sepertinya ia harus melupakan, dan menganggap apa yang telah ia alami tidak ada.

Sejenak Jimin memandang telunjuknya yang bertato. Setelah dicermati baik-baik. Tato petir itu membentuk huruf J. "Jimin' kah? Atau Jungkook. Tidak. Lupakan. Jimin menggeleng setelahnya, melenyapkan nama yang tiba-tiba tersebut didalam benaknya.

 _JEON JUNGKOOK_

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin, garis di telunjuknya memancarkan warna hijau indah bersamaan suara hati Jimin yang memanggil nama keponakannya.

.

oooKMooo

.

Lelaki bersurai _ash grey_ tampak kesakitan. Pria itu Jungkook, mengerang keras sembari meremat dadanya yang berlapis kemeja putih dengan jemarinya. Sesuatu didalam sana terasa di gerus, diiris seolah benda itu kian menipis. Air mukanya mulai memerah pekat, urat warna kehijauan dibalik kulit putih pucatnya bermunculan. Menunjukkan betapa sakitnya pria itu.

"Yoongi _hyung,_ ini sangat sst-sakit."

Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kram. Kakinya terasa lumpuh dan perut bagian bawahnya memanas. Pria mungil yang dipanggilnya Yongi-hyung, berlari mendekati Jungkook. Ditangannya, gelas bening isi cairan warna biru tua ia genggam. Lalu disodorkan pada Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah penawar ini manjur atau tidak. Bunga mawar biru itu tercantum dalam buku ramuan."

Jungkook tak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan pria mungil disampingnya. Segera menyambar gelas itu, menenggak isinya tanpa sisa. Keduanya sama-sama diam, menunggu reaksi apa yang bakal terjadi. Menit ke-5 sakit itu masih menyiksa, hingga menit-menit selanjutnya tidak ada yang berubah. Sakit di dada Jungkook masih menggila.

"Argghh….sialan, sebenarnya darah apa yang barusaja ku minum!"

Yoongi tak berkutik ditempatnya. Giginya meraih bibir bawahnya untuk digigit. Keraguan menelisip masuk disela pemikirannya untuk menyelamatkan orang terkasihnya. Pria mungil dengan kulit pucat itu sangat mencintai Jungkook. Ia tak pernah mampu melihat lelaki yang berbeda jenis dengannya itu kesakitan. Akan ia berikan apapun darinya untuk Jungkook asal pujaannya bahagia, bahkan ia tak dipedulikanpun ia mau. Hingga akhirnya, atas dorongan keberaniaanya, Yoongi bersuara.

"Jungkook-ah, kau bisa minum darah ku untu menepis rasa sakitmu."

.

.

TBC

He….yang penting _update_ ya gengs. Makasih lho yang udah sempetin _review_. Dulu aku KookV shipper. Jadi buatnya FF KookV, banyak yang berkunjung 'n' nge-fav. Tapi sekarang aq tw reader Kookmin it dikit banget, makannya aku sempet ragu buat nge- _publish_ ini. Tapi karena rasa cinta ku ama Kookmin itu sangat, maka jreng….ff gaje ini tercipta. Makasih banget untuk para _reader_ ku. Aku harap kalian suka. Pelan-pelan ya, biar ena…he

 _Love by Kelly Emmanuel_


End file.
